oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunsword
Duel Sword gun Feli D. Romin wields 2 guns which can also be used as swords. The guns' core is an artificial technology core, which mimics the absorption and releases property of dials. The core can absorb 5 types of force/energy and can store it inside the core separately and can use any one of them when user required. the gun shoots out energy ball made of the energy which the gun uses. Depending on the energy used by the weapon the color of core changes. As shown in the image above the sword can turn into a gun and vice versa. '' 1.GUN'' Unlike a normal gun, this gun shoots energy ball. Depending on the energy the material of ball changes. The diamond-like part of the gun is its core. depending on its color the energy also changes ... 'FIRE/RED' When the crystal is RED, the energy used by the gun is thermal/ heat energy. When the crystal is red the gun shootout fireballs with a temperature higher than 775K. 'ICE/BLUE' When the crystal is BLUE, the energy used by the gun is COLDNESS/ENERGY FROM WATER. When the crystal is blue the gun shootout iceballs or water jet depending on whether the energy is absorbed from coldness or water. 'LIGHTNING/YELLOW' When the crystal is YELLOW, the energy used by the gun is from lightning or electricity. When the crystal is red the gun shootout electric balls with a voltage higher than 220KV. It can also shootout lightning beam. AIR/GREEN When the crystal is GREEN, the energy used by the gun is wind energy. When the crystal is red the gun shootout ' wind balls ' at a high speed. 'ENERGY/SOLAR/VIOLET' When the crystal is VIOLET, the energy used by the gun is solar energy. When the crystal is red the gun shootout energy balls or light beam . ''2.SWORD The sword wors as normal sowrd if user doesn't uses the energy from core.But when the sword cre is activated , the sword core starts to glow depending upon the energy. 'FIRE/RED' When the crystal is ''RED, the energy used by the gun is thermal/ heat energy. When the crystal is red the gun shootout fireballs with a temperature higher than 775K. 'ICE/BLUE' When the crystal is BLUE, the energy used by the gun is COLDNESS/ENERGY FROM WATER. When the crystal is blue the gun shootout iceballs or water jet depending on whether the energy is absorbed from coldness or water. 'LIGHTNING/YELLOW' When the crystal is YELLOW, the energy used by the gun is from lightning or electricity. When the crystal is red the gun shootout electric balls with a voltage higher than 220KV. It can also shootout lightning beam. AIR/GREEN When the crystal is GREEN, the energy used by the gun is wind energy. When the crystal is red the gun shootout ' wind balls ' at a high speed. 'ENERGY/SOLAR/VIOLET' When the crystal is VIOLET, the energy used by the gun is solar energy. When the crystal is red the gun shootout energy balls or light beam .